<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's the sound of people falling out of love by opossum_teeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935491">that's the sound of people falling out of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossum_teeth/pseuds/opossum_teeth'>opossum_teeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Dramatic David Rose, Falling Out of Love, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Same-Sex Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossum_teeth/pseuds/opossum_teeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it just doesn't work out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's the sound of people falling out of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SORRY!!! </p><p>look this HURT to right</p><p>it would have been longer but i couldnt do it fam. </p><p>enjoy?~</p><p>((title: Hobo Johnson- Romeo &amp; Juliet))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t love me...do you?” David’s heart seized at the words, desperately wanting to be wrong.</p><p>Patrick was stricken by his bluntness. “No David...I don’t.” He swallowed hard. </p><p>“What do you think,” He sighed shakily, “Went wrong?”</p><p>Patrick went through the last few months, really what felt like years. What started out as a happy marriage, devolved into constant bickering and resentment. They were inseparable until they weren't. Lonely in each other's company. </p><p>The breaking point was the holiday party. What should have been a collaboration, became a contest to see who could be more stubborn. It ended in a shouting match all the way home. </p><p>That’s when it happened. When David confirmed what he feared. Their love was all but gone. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He admitted to his spouse.</p><p>“I don’t want to be the type of couple who stays together because they feel like they have too. Like they’re scared.” David whispered, his voice hitching. </p><p>“So...what next then?” </p><p>“How the hell should I know?” He jutted his chin up. </p><p>“You’re right, I shouldn’t have assumed you knew anything that didn’t just involve you.” Patrick snapped back. They glared at each other, until he broke eye contact, sighing heavily. “I’ll sleep in the motel tonight.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>That's all they could say, unspoken words hung dead in the air between them. Patrick grabbed a duffel bag, throwing what he needed for the night into it. David bit back his criticism. Neither of them said goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know of any mistakes!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>